ThreeLights' Return
by Seiya's Rose
Summary: Takes place two and a half years after the star season. Yes it is a Seiya/Usagi fanfic. Hope you enjoy it. It’ll have a lot of dialog at first, but I’ll try to limit down later on. Please R/R
1. The Threelights Return

Threelights Return  
»5/31/01«  
By  
Janal Chu  
  
» Takes place two and a half years after the star season. Yes it is a   
Seiya/Usagi fanfic. Hope you enjoy it. It'll have a lot of dialog at first, but   
I'll try to limit down later on. Please R/R.  
  
Disclaimers: No, I don't own Sailormoon, so please no suing. I am just   
borrowing the characters for a little while. ® and © 2001 Naoko   
Takeuchi/Kodansha, Toei Animation. «  
  
»On the newly rebuilt Kinmokusei in the main Throne Room«  
  
Kakyuu:"Starlights, I am very happy to see our beloved home back to   
it's former glory. You three have put forth so much energy and time into it's   
rebuilt. I thank you." * bowing down *  
  
Fighter:"Princess! We are your senshi; you shouldn't bow down to us.   
We were and are glad to have had a part in rebuilding our home planet. *   
Bending her head down for a second to cover up the forlorn look in her eyes   
before raising them up again * We had waited so long to find you and to   
finally return home. *" * The long, black haired senshi, in a black   
leather fuku kneeled down in respect *   
  
Healer:"H…Hai! Princess Kakyuu. You are our Princess. We will   
always be with you to serve you and yours. We love you. We will do our   
best to help you in any way we can." *the long silver/white haired senshi in   
the same fuku then stretched her right arm to her left shoulder in a half   
bow*  
  
Maker:"We dedicate our lives, heart and soul to you Princess." * The   
long, brown haired senshi in a black leather fuku imitating Healer, paid   
respect to her princess *  
  
Kakyuu:"I don't think that is possible, Maker." * giggling *  
  
All Three:"Nani?!"  
Kakyuu:"I am not so naïve as to think you will always protect me. Yes,   
I know you will try, but your heart and soul are spoken for, am I correct?" *   
looking into the Starlights' startled faces *  
  
Healer:"B…But you're our leader! Our one and only! We were sworn   
at birth to always dedicate our lives for you!"  
  
Kakyuu:"I am honored at you persistent dedication for me and   
Kinmokusei. But I am sadly to say that I have already contacted Serenity to   
expect your arrival soon. I have but two last requests of you."  
  
Fighter:"Your wish is our command. What is it that you wish?"  
  
Maker:"Last wishes? Nani?!"  
  
Kakyuu:" My first wish is if you would sing your wonderful song to me   
on last time?"  
  
All Three:"Hai! Princess, of course." They all walk to the performance   
room aka the ballroom – which had been finished just three weeks ago.   
After five minutes of preparation time, the three starlights began singing   
their song, Nagareboshi He.  
  
Princess Kakyuu, who was sitting in the front middle seat, tilted her   
head back. Closing her eyes, her face soon had a serene expression plastered   
on. When the song ended, Kakyuu moved her head upright. Brushing a   
few loose red-stranded hair fly aways, she opened her eyes with a wide and   
open smile.  
  
Kakyuu:"Arigato, Starlights. Every time I hear that song, I feel so   
warm with love."  
  
Fighter:"You are loved, Princess. We love you like none other."  
  
Kakyuu:* with a slightly forlorn expression plastered on her face,   
turned toward Fighter * "I do not think that is true anymore, Fighter. You   
three have changed since your time on Earth. Fighter, since we came back   
two and a half years ago, while you dedicated you body and strength in   
Kinmokusei's built, I can see that your heart is not truly into it anymore.   
You have changed from the free spirited senshi that I have known for years.   
You are now so quiet; you have kept your emotions to yourself for too long.   
It's not good for you." * Turning to Healer *  
  
Fighter:"P…Princess!" * head snapping back in shock *  
  
Kakyuu:* ignoring Fighter's outburst, she continues to face Healer *   
"Healer. You have been the same as Fighter. Your love for Sailor Venus   
show through your bright green eyes every day." * Turns to Maker * "You   
as well, Maker. You hide you emotions for Sailor Mercury well, but you   
have forgotten that we have grown up together. I know you guys too well.   
My last command to you is to free you, Maker, and Healer of your   
obligation to this planet and me. If your heart desires it, go to your rooms   
and start packing for Earth. I shall tell the portal guards to expect your   
arrival."   
  
Healer and Maker:"Arigato, Kakyuu- Hime." * turns around to leave for   
their rooms *  
  
Healer:* turning back to the princess eyes full of concern for her fellow   
teammate * "Excuse me for asking, but what about Fighter?"  
  
Kakyuu:"Don't worry about her. She is to stay with me for a little   
while longer. Now go." *turning to face Fighter * "Fighter, stay here. I   
need to tell you some things."  
  
Fighter:"Hai, Kakyuu Hime." The words spoken so softly but held   
much hurt because she was being held from the one she loved with her heart   
and being. Knowing her two friends would get something she herself   
couldn't.   
  
Kakyuu:"Fighter, Seiya, as I should call you. I know you care deeply   
for Sailormoon/Usagi." * Fighter's startled eyes looked up at Kakyuu *   
"Yes, yes. I have known of your feelings for her even before we left Earth.   
What concerned me however, was why you did not ask to request to stay   
there after Galaxia's defeat."  
  
Fighter:"Princess, I think you already know the answer to that question.   
I am to serve you and you alone. Whether my heart belongs to another or   
not, my duties to you have been implanted within me and Healer and Maker.   
We were to never allow anything to distract us from our duty to protect you.   
I did not request to stay on Earth because Odango already had a boyfriend.   
Mamoru-sama will take good care of her. She has great feelings for him. I   
am afraid that we were never meant to be, so I will have to stand aside and   
watch them be together. As long as I am near her, I believe I can stay sane.   
I just hope that I will always have her friendship" * voice quieting down to a   
whisper * "If I ever lose that, I fear that I will never be the same again." *   
Coming out of her runaway thoughts. * "Sorry Princess, my mind drifted   
away. Did you want to tell me anything before you dismissed me?"  
  
Kakyuu:"Just this. While I am sending you away to be near those you   
love, be careful. The Earth Senshi now have a new enemy after them. This   
enemy has attacked many planets and has succeeded in taking them over.   
We know that this planet is safe from attack because we don't have the   
Silver Imperium Crystal they seem to want. I held you back because you are   
the leader of my senshi and should know what is going on. I hope you find   
happiness on Earth, Seiya." And with that said, Kakyuu turned and left the   
ballroom. Going to her room to think about three of her toughest senshi   
leaving her forever.  
  
»Two days later.. «  
  
Having traveled through space, the three Starlights find themselves in   
the Tokyo airport. Unfortunately though, there were many fans who still   
remembered them gathered at the airport, the time being 5:00pm..  
  
Seiya:* stretching out his arms behind his head * "It's great to be   
back, huh guys. I really missed Earth. I think.." *turns around to talk to   
Taiki and Yaten by finds them missing. Just a big bunch of girls   
surrounding him * "Uhh, guys? Where the heck are you?!"  
  
Yaten:"Seiya! Can you give us a hand here? It's too bad that we still   
have our fans. Even after our return home for over two years, they still   
remember who we are." Yaten whined. "Get away from me!"  
  
Taiki:"Help!! Get off!! We are in a hurry!" * he turns to Yaten and   
they both got a mischeivious look in their eyes, both reaching out behind   
their backs, they pulled out a baseball bat and began swing * (no, they didn't   
hurt anyone, just made the fans back away from them.) Seiya just looked on   
in amazement and was holding back his laughter.  
  
Seiya:"Sorry, please move out of our way. We are in a hurry to go to   
our nice apartment…. Far from here!" * now loosing patience and shoving   
some away * He turned around and suddenly saw a familiar young teenage   
girl with Odangos. "Odango Atama!! What are you doing here?!"  
  
~§~§~§~§~§~§~  
  
Meanwhile when the Starlights were planning on coming down to Earth for   
their extended stay, Usagi was standing outside her balcony looking out at   
the stars.   
  
Usagi: "I wish you were here, Seiya. I miss you so much." she whispered as   
silent tears rolled down her cheeks. 'The past two years and a half have   
seemed like a millennium. I think I have matured a lot in the last few years   
after the fight with Galaxia. Life has never been the same since you left.   
We all miss you. Even Haruka," * Giggling a little at that thought. *   
"After the fight with Galaxia, since there had been no new attacks two   
months later, Mamoru and I both decided that he should return to America to   
continue his studies to become a doctor:  
  
The two couple where sitting together under their Willow Tree in the park:  
  
Usagi:"Mamo-chan, I think it would be best for you to go back to   
America to live out your dream. We have both lived and died following   
destiny that I am so tired of it. You should try and find happiness elsewhere.   
Please understand me. I feel that we are falling apart, but I know that if we   
continued dating, we would destroy our friendship. Our past lives may have   
been meant to be, but I do not think that is the same for our present selves."   
* looking up at Mamoru's face in the afternoon light * "I don't want to ruin   
our friendship. I know we were supposed to be together in the future, but I   
had thought that we could make our own future." * as Usagi said this, she   
began to cry silent tears. *   
  
Mamoru:"Usako, is that what you really want? For me to leave you and   
our future together? Why?" *confused look came onto his face *  
  
Usagi:"We are becoming distant with one another. I would rather   
sacrifice having you beside me as my future husband than to lose you   
because I was too selfish to let you go. Please forgive me."  
  
Mamoru:"If you want me to go, I shall go. But just remember, I will   
always be there for you. I will always love you till the day I die, Usako." He   
whispered gently as he bent down and kissed Usagi on her forehead.  
  
Usagi:"I will miss you with all my heart. Please remember to write to   
me, especially once you arrive in America and when you meet a 'special'   
girl. Our separation is for the best." * sigh *   
  
Mamoru: "When shall we tell the others? They are going to fight this   
more than we did." * laughing at that thought *   
  
Usagi:"Yeah, I know. But it's for the best. In order for either you or   
me to live a as real as can be life, we need to separate to see if there can be   
another future for either one of us."  
  
Mamoru:* getting up to return home, Usagi did the same * "Usako..   
*She turns toward him * Good luck with Seiya-Kun." She turns around   
shocked. "Yeah, I knew how you felt about the Starlight the entire time. I   
felt that we weren't as close as before." * sigh * "I just wasn't sure how you   
would react. I didn't know that you had the same thoughts. Why do you   
think I agreed so easily? * laughing gently * You have changed, Usako. I   
think for the better. Anyways, it's getting late. I'll make plane reservations   
as soon as possible."   
  
At the airport…  
  
Usagi:"Mamochan, remember to write this time so I know not to   
worry about you too much, okay? But remember. * putting on a faux stern   
expression * "But once you even think you see someone you may like, tell   
me as soon as possible, ok? I want you to be happy."  
  
:: Passengers for flight 529 for America now boarding…. Passengers for   
flight 529 for America now boarding… ::  
  
Mamoru:"That's my flight. I have to go now, I hope you are happy with   
this decision, Usako. I will try to visit minna at the end of the year.   
Goodbye Usagi. *whispering that last word, he bends down to give her a   
last kiss before leaving *  
  
Usagi sees Mamoru off. Watching as his plane takes off a half an hour   
later. 'I wish you luck Mamoru'. Sighing before taking a seat in the   
waiting lounge to think on past events.  
  
20 minutes later…  
  
"Aaaahhhhh!!!! The Threelights are back!! I can't believe it!" "Seiya!! We   
love you!" "Taiki! Yaten! Seiya!" "Will you marry me!?"  
  
Usagi, from her seat in the waiting room heard a commotion and went   
to go check it out.   
  
"Get away from me!" "Help!! Get off!! We are in a hurry!"  
  
Seiya:"Sorry, please move out of our way. We are in a hurry to go to   
our nice apartment…. Far from here!" * now loosing patience and shoving   
some away * He turned around and suddenly saw a familiar young teenage   
girl with Odangos. * face showing his surprise * "Odango Atama!! What   
are you doing here?!"  
  
Usagi:* coming towards the chaotic group * "Seiya?! You're back. I   
can't believe it!" * running into his arms * "We missed you guys sooooo   
much! How long are you staying this time?" she asked, forgetting about the   
group of fans who were getting jealous by the second thinking 'who is this   
girl that the Threelights are greeting like a lover?' " * moving away from   
Seiya's warm embrace, she turned to give both Yaten and Taiki a welcome   
hug. *  
  
Taiki:"Miss Tsukino-san, it's good seeing you again after such a long   
time. How about we leave to go to a much quieter place such as this?"  
  
Yaten:Mimicking Taiki, "Yeah, like the library."   
  
Taiki:"Why you little troublemaker, I should.."   
  
Usagi:"Now come on! I'll take you to my place first, then after some   
tea and refreshments, you can go back to your apartment." *turning away   
from the three * "Sorry to disappoint you ladies, but I need to bring them   
home. See you around."  
  
As the Threelights and Usagi were walking to her house, the talk was   
small. Taiki wanted to ask about Ami, but was unsure on how to bring the   
subject up. Yaten was thinking about Mina, but didn't want to admit to   
anyone that he liked her. Especially when he always called her annoying.   
All three: 'sigh'  
  
Usagi:"We're here!" * taking out her key, she inserted into the lock   
and turned the door. Taking off her shoes, she put on her house slippers and   
turned her shoes toward the door. (Japanese tradition to not ruin their   
floors) * "There are guest slippers over there, make yourself at home while I   
make some tea, or do you want soda instead?" She turned around to face the   
three boys.  
  
"Tea's fine with us." They all replied before going over to the light blue   
sofa and sitting down.   
  
About five minutes later, Usagi came back and began pouring tea for   
all three of her guests and herself before sitting down on a chair facing the   
sofa. " My mom and dad went out early this morning along with Shingo,   
they left for a business trip for two weeks." As a way of telling them that   
no, her dad will not find out that there were boys in the house. (=^.^=) "Are   
one of you three going to tell me what brought you guys down here after two   
and a half years?"  
  
Taiki:"Miss Tsukino, Kakyuu-Hime saw how miserable we had been   
on Kinmokusei and she freed us from our duty to her. Telling us to follow   
our hearts to Earth."  
  
Seiya:"We didn't know just how much we missed earth and all of her   
senshi until we came back and saw you again." Narrowly avoiding being hit   
by a flying pillow by Yaten. "Hey!"  
  
Usagi:"You guys really missed Earth? Before all you could think   
about was returning back to your own planet with your princess."  
  
Yaten:"Yeah, sorry if I had been a little rude and obnoxious before.   
We really couldn't trust anyone, but once I saw all of your friends and   
fellow senshi sacrifice their lives for you and us, I realized what we had been   
missing. Love for and hope in one another. By the way Seiya, that pillow   
was a warning to you about your pickup lines. Sheesh!" * swinging back his   
long white ponytail. *  
  
Taiki:"Miss Tsukino.." he began, when Usagi cut him off.  
  
Usagi: "Taiki, just call me Usagi. Miss Tsukino sounds too formal and   
makes me sound so old.." * wrinkling her little nose at that thought *   
  
Taiki:"Hai, Usagi-san. How have the others been? Has there been   
any attacks since we've been gone?"  
  
Usagi:"Not many, just one or two awhile back. The girls are all fine.   
Rei's the only one of us who has a boyfriend right now though, to answer all   
your questions." *giggling *  
  
Seiya:"How about you, Odango? Don't you have Mamoru-kun?"   
*curiosity all over his face *   
  
Usagi:"Actually, no. You asked me earlier what I was doing at the   
airport. Well, I was seeing Mamoru off. He is going to America. For good   
this time, but he is going to visit at the end of the year. We both thought that   
it was a good idea to separate. So don't go off getting mad at him, Seiya."  
  
Yaten:* laughing * "She knows you too well, Seiya!"  
  
Taiki:"I am sorry to say guys," * getting up * "but it's getting late,   
it's already 11:00pm. By the time we get to our apartment, it'll be   
11:45pm."  
  
Usagi:"Why don't you three stay the night here? One of you can take   
Shingo's room and the other two can sleep on futons here. (another Japanese   
thing)"  
  
Taiki:"Will that be okay? We don't want to intrude on your   
hospitality."  
  
Usagi:"Oh no, it's no trouble at all! Just as long as dad never finds out   
you were here in the first place. So who wants the bedroom? I can't offer   
my parents' room. It's off limits."   
  
Taiki:"I'll take the bedroom if the other two agree." * looking   
around *  
  
Seiya:"Okay Taiki."  
  
Usagi:"Hold on while I find something for you three to sleep in."   
* running off in the direction of her parent's bedroom, coming back shortly   
with clothes draped all over her arms * "Here's some pajamas for you guys   
to wear. They are my dad's castoffs."  
  
"Arigato, Usagi," they all replied.  
  
Usagi:"Goodnight, you three. I am going to turn in now. See you in   
the morning." * turning to leave them and go to her room upstairs *  
  
Seiya:"Goodnight, Odango."  
  
  
  
  
  
»That's all for now, what do you think of it so far? Should I continue it?   
Please R/R. This is my first Sailormoon fanfiction. «  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
1  
  



	2. Usagi's Big Surprise For The Inners =^.^...

Three Lights Return

Three Lights Return

Chapter 2

Usagi's Big Surprise For The Inners

The next morning… 

»bbbbbbbbbbbbbzzzzzzzzzz!!«

"Ugghh!!"Usagi exclaims while turning to look at the clock on her bedside table. "It's 6:30!! I must have been out of my mind to set my alarm this early, on a Saturday, no less! Now, why did I do that?" She sits up on her bed.With her overgrown pink bunny pajamas peeking their way from under her blue moon and stars quilt.

Thinking for a few minutes, "Oh!Now I remember!I have the Threelights as my guests!I also wanted to do a tiny little prank on one of them."Usagi quickly gets out of bed.She then takes a quick shower and changed into a white blouse with a V cut and a pair of Levi shorts.Her pink bunny slippers finished off her ensemble.

Once she was done, she tiptoed down the hall, being careful to not wake up Taiki, who was sleeping in her brother's room directly across the hall from her bedroom.As she reached the stairs, she went down them as smoothly as she could. (no, she didn't trip) As she reached the living room, she could see both of the sleeping Starlights.Yaten was sleeping in a curled up position like a shrimp to her right.Snoring away.Usagi turned left to find Seiya tossing and turning in an uncomfortable position.She could see that if she didn't do anything, that he was going to scream.

Forgetting about her prank, sheknelt beside him a began to shake him."Seiya!Seiya!Wake up! You are having a nightmare!" Becoming frustrated at the web of dark dreams which seemed to have encaptured the leader of the Starlights, she did the first thing that came into her mind. "Seiya, if you don't wake up now; I am going to hurt you.5…4…3…2…" 

»Bang!!!«

Seiya:"Aaaahhhh!!! Don't kill me!!" Jumping off the floor.

Usagi:"Shush!You'll wake up Yaten with all that noise!"

Seiya:"Don't worry, Yaten is a deep sleeper.It takes both me and Taiki together to wake him up every morning." *with a smug grin plastered on his face * "Anyways, what was with that?I had thought it was part of my dream until I felt the pain."

Usagi:"Seiya, you know as well as I, you were not having a dream, but a nightmare.You were about to scream your head off within three minutes.I didn't think that my neighbors would have appreciated the wake up call.Do you want to tell me about it?It didn't seem all that pleasant to me."

Seiya:* sigh * "You really want me to tell you?" At her nod of confirmation, he began hesitantly. "The picture of the fight with Galaxia keeps playing itself over and over again.The difference is, that I don't see how we had won the battle… more correctly, you, winning the battle we all fought.I keep seeing you lose your starseed.You dieing; because we couldn't protect you.Like we couldn't protect our princess. * eyes start spacing out * 

Usagi:"Seiya, it's ok, we saved both Galaxia and the world.You don't have to feel bad about anything, okay?Besides, if you guys hadn't been there with me, I would have surrendered myself to save those I loved.I owe you my life and gratitude, Seiya.Please don't feel guilty for anything.You helped me defeat Galaxia with or without knowing it. Believe in yourself, believe in me.We can put it in our pasts.That's where it belongs. We all have a future to look forward to.We can't live that future if we are stuck in the past."

Seiya:"Odango, you have grown a lot wiser in the past couple years. *smiles* I thank you.Hey, wait a minute here! What were you doing down here?Your room is upstairs.Going by what your friends have told us about you, don't you usually wake up LATE?!"

Usagi:"Well," lying through her teeth "my alarm clock got messed up for some reason.It buzzed me awake THREE hours before I usually wake up on a school day no less!!I wake up usually around noon on a non school day. * whine * I couldn't get back to sleep, so I came down to get some breakfast and then remembered you guys were here." 'there, hopefully he bought that'

Seiya:'She's lying, but how do I prove it?' 

Clinkity clank. Clink clank (loud)

Both:"Nani!?(what) 

???:"Gomen nasai!I was going to make myself some breakfast.I didn't want to disturb your conversation! * laughing sarcastically *

Seiya:"YYYYYYAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTEEEEEEEEENNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!You did that on purpose!Oooooo I am going to pay you BACK one of these days!!" As he was about to get up, though, Usagi pulled him back down.Calmly telling him with her eyes to let it go.

Backing off, he threatened. "You're getting off right now, but next time, you won't be so lucky!"

Yaten:"Ha ha ha Seiya!All talk but no action.You never live up to your threats!"before dodging a flying pillow which was on a head on collision with his head.

Seiya:"Why you little pipsqweak! Why I ought to kick you back to Kinmokusei!" "Seiya, calm down.You don't want to really hurt Ya…"rrrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnngggggggggggggggggg!!!!!!!!!!!!

Usagi was cut off by the ringing of the phone.Running to the phone, Usagi picked it up and answered, "Moshi Moshi? Who is this?" 

???:"Usagi.We were wondering how you were holding up?" * crash! * "Usagi? Honey? Is everything okay?" "Umm. Yeah. Everything's okay.Just dropped something, that's all, mom." While saying that, she silently motions for both Seiya and Yaten to stop moving.Covering the mouthpiece, she whispered, "It's my mom."

Ikuko:"Honey, are the girls over with you?"

Usagi:Putting her finger to her lips at the guys, she answered, "Yeah, mom.I kinda invited minna over because I was getting a little lonely by myself.I hoped that it's alright with you?"

Ikuko:"Sure, honey, you father adds, 'as long as they're no boys', okay, sweetcheeks?"

Usagi:"Understood loud and clear.Sorry, mom.I got to go.Breakfast is about to burn.Talk to you soon, okay?Bye."

Ikuko:"Bye."

Click…………..

Seiya and Yaten both started laughing.Holding their bellies because their stomachs were starting to hurt from the pain."No boys…""We are girls!Funny, I always thought we were guys unless we transformed, while on Earth." "You two better shut up or I am kicking you both out of here."

"Okay, okay, we'll behave, like perfect little girls, right Seiya?"Yaten stops laughing and sits in a cross legged style, drawing an invisible halo around his silver-haired head.

"Yeah, right. YOU, being an angel, give me a break." Seiya once again starts cracking up.

???:"Hey, what time is it?You guys are the loudest bunch I have ever heard.

Usagi:"Sleep well, Taiki-san? I am sorry if you were awaken by some loud folks. * glaring at both Seiya and Yaten *

Taiki:"Oh well, I am up.Might as well change and brush up on my subject of arithmitics.School starts soon, remember?"he begins walking away, wearing only his light blue pajamas.Covered with pictures of all different types of books.

Everyone but Taiki began to groan.

» Fourty-five minutes later…. «

Usagi:"We have to meet minna, Rei's been telling me that she's received these dreams lately about a new enemy.Just when you start to enjoy rest and relaxation, someone always has to ruin it. * sigh * Oh well, you guys should come, I know of two girls who will be excited to see you again. *giggling * while looking towards where Taiki was sitting on the chair in front of the television and then towards Yaten who was already by the door, putting his coat on. (you can tell who was anxious to leave. =^.^=) "Taiki-san, are you coming?Ami-chan is going to be so happy to see you again!" * grinning widely *

Taiki:"Ami?!Where?She's the only one here who I can communicate with who doesn't either go 'huh?' or "aww, do we have too?' * blushes *.

Usagi: "Okay, everyone's going.Great!Let's go now, or we are going to be late.When we get near, though, can you hide just for a few minutes?I really want to surprise the girls?"

"Sure."

"I'm game."

"Of course, Tsukino-san."

"Let's go!"

»Twenty minutes later at the Hino Shrine…«

Rei, on seeing Usagi calmly walking up the stairs, not five minutes late, but SIX, was very disappointed in her, and began to shout, "Odango Atama!You are SIX minutes late!What's your excuse this time?!"

Usagi:"You really want to know?Ami-chan, Mina-chan, I have a BIG surprise for you!"

Mina:"Nani!?What is it?Where is it?Your hands are empty." She cranes her neck, but didn't see anything behind Usagi, either.She soon becomes confused."

Ami, in the meantime, had spotted a familiar long brown-haired ponytail and went to check it out.

Yaten:"Man, no one is going to guess." * laughs quietly *

Ami:Popping right behind Taiki, she asks, "Am I no one?" * she grins, and her grin gets bigger when she realized that she had just spooked them.

Taiki spins around and then pulled Ami into a big bear hug, whispering in her ear so the other Lights couldn't hear, "I really missed you." And then gave her a small kiss on the cheek.

Yaten was next and gave her a hug, then it was Seiya's turn.As Seiya was hugging her, he whispered in Ami's ear, "Hey, I would have thought that Minako would be running here by now, where is she?" "She doesn't know yet, I found you guy's because Taiki's ponytail was flying out from behind the tree, you need to be careful if you had wanted to be kept a surprise." As Seiya let him go, she gave him a small peck on the cheek.(You can just guess how jealous that made Taiki.)

Suddenly they hear Usagi's voice.

"They gave up, can you please show yourself now?"

Seiya:"Hey, I guess that's our cue to announce our arrivals, ne?Come on!" 

They walk out from behind the big oak tree, and showed themselves to three shocked scouts, Mina's mouth almost reached the floor, and it took her only five seconds to get her senses back before she started running down the stairs and then literally jumping on Yaten, covering his entire face with kisses.Hugging him continually while doing so.

Yaten:"Aww, I didn't know you cared, Mina."Trying to brush her off, while pretending he didn't enjoy the attention. 

Mina:"Well, I do, Yaten Kou.You are just always ignoring me."

Usagi:"I see Ami's found her surprise before hand.How'd you know, Ami-chan?"

Ami:"I saw Taiki's ponytail and went to check it out.I found it." * smiling like a little kid who just ate the last piece of the cake.

Taiki:"Like I said before, she's highly intelligent."This was soon followed by everyone cracking up.

Rei:"It's great with the reunion and all, but you really need to hear about the new enemy I have been seeing in my dreams as well as in the fire."Heading back towards the fire room."

Once everyone was seated next to Rei, who was directly in front of the great fire, she told everyone to be as quiet as they could be so she could concentrate.She soon went under a deep hypnosis spell, slowly telling the others on what the new enemy looked like.Where it was now, and how strong it seemed to be."Sorry I can't tell you anymore, my mind is exausted." She managed to say before fainting onto Makoto's lap, who had happened to be sitting to Rei's left.

Yaten:"Is she alright?" * concern filling his deep green eyes *

Usagi:"Hai, she's just exausted, she'll gain back her strength with rest." While she was saying this, Mako-chan had lifted the limp senshi and was carrying her up to her room.

» Twenty minutes later…«

The inners and the Starlights had caught up some.The Starlights found out that since the time they had left, they scouts had only one enemy to fight, he had been a really weak one, just trying to find someone to pick a fight with.Nothing too major.The inners found out from the Starlights that Kinmokusei had been rebuilt and was better than ever.They also found out that the princess had allowed them to come back to Earth, for however long they wanted to stay.There were hundreds of senshi who had been returned after Galaxia had been saved.

Rei woke up about three hours later.It was about one o'clock pm, and no one had eaten.They all ate a quick meal and chatted for another hour.When the Starlights and Usagi were about to leave, they all heard a loud scream.

"AAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh demon!! There's a demon out here! Help me!! "

Usagi:Minna henshi now! (late news, everyone has 'star power, new attacks, though.)

Ami:"Mercury Star Power!"

Taiki:"Maker Star Power!

Mina:"Venus Star Power!"

Yaten:"Healer Star Power!"

Mako:"Jupiter Star Power!"

Rei:"Mars Star Power!"

Usagi:"Moonlight Star Power!"

Seiya:"Fighter Star Power!"

All:"Make Up!"

As everyone said their henshi, Ami's and Taiki's transformations, somehow intertwined with one another.Each came out with a completely new fuku.Ami's was blue mixed with golden star imprints and roses.

Taiki's was almost the same as before, except his/her leather fuku was black and gold imprinted with the symbol for Mercury imprinted between the wings on the fuku.

Mina's and Yaten's transformations intertwined together as well.Mina's fuku was yellow mixed with white star imprints and roses.Yaten's was his/her original leather fuku, except the color was a light tinge of gold streaked with black, with the symbol for Venus imprinted between the wings on the fuku.

Usagi's and Seiya's transformations, however, was slightly different.As they transformed back to back, Usagi's fuku became the color of the palest hue of pink, with a dark red rose right between the white wings on her chest.Her odangos had a red rose right in the center of the buns.Seiya's fuku became a dark red, almost as dark as his/her previous color of black, but with a symbol of an intertwining star with a moon and rose in between the white wings on his/her chest.Their henshin was almost the same as to that of Ami's and Taiki, and Mina and Yaten, except for one tiny difference….They GLOWED.

Okay, I am stopping here, sorry. =^.^=Please tell me what you think of it.I need more reviews.Feel free to email me at [_Janalseiya@aol.com_][1] with your comments, but please remember to review thanks. J

   [1]: mailto:Janalseiya@aol.com



End file.
